Security companies often provide security services to residential and commercial properties. Security services may include monitoring properties for alarm events, which may include security breaches, floods, fires, or carbon monoxide poisoning. The properties may include a security panel that communicates alarm signal information to a central alarm station, which transmits a signal to dispatch emergency responders in response to detecting the presence of an alarm event.